Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds
by Superginji19
Summary: A couple of years after the problem with Dealer Geo is faced with another problem that can only be solved when two worlds team up. their is geoxsonia and OCxOC. COMPLETE!
1. School starts again

Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds

In Echo Ridge summer was just about done. Geo, who in 16 years old, couldn't wait to see his friends again especially Sonia. Sonia moved to Echo Ridge after the problems with Meteor G and geo has had feelings for her cense she first formed a brother band with her.

"Geo. Hey Geo wake up you going to be late," Said an EM-being coming from his Hunter.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? It's 7:30am! School is in 30 min!" Said an angry Geo

"Shut up! I'm used to sleeping in it's not my fault. Anyway hurry or Prez will kill you for being late on the first day of school."

"No sht Mega."

After Geo finished getting ready he was rushing out the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad," said Geo.

"Have a good day Geo," said Hope Stelar

"Don't be late Geo," said Kelvin Stelar

"I won't dad. Ready Mega?"

"More than you know."

_Trancode Megaman_

"So Geo how does it fell being Megaman again," said Geo's arm

It fells ok Mega, we haven't been Megaman scene Sirius tried to swallow up planet FM with his black hole. I can't believe it was a couple of years ago." Said Geo

"Anyway let's head out for School," Said Mega

"But, your leaving after we get there because of Lyra right?" said Geo with a little laugh

"Ya that out of tune harp freaks me out." Said Mega. Then all of a sudden a blue guitar was beating up Mega.

"Omega-xis what did you call me?" said Lyra.

"Nothing ya out of tune harp." Said mega.

"That's it!" said Lyra

"I see they're already trying to kill each other." Said a girl that appeared behind Geo.

"Hi Sonia how was your summer?" asked Geo.

It was fun but, my old manager saw me and begged for his old job back and I said no. one he was my manager so he could get rich. Second he did hurt you. Third I wouldn't be able to see my friends." said Sonia. "_Especially you Geo." _thought Sonia. (A/N: Sonia does have feelings for Geo also, but both are too shy to tell each other.)

"Well that was great to hear hope we never see him again. Anyway come on let's head to school or Prez will kill us." said Geo.

"Ya let's go." said Sonia. Then Sonia all of a sudden grabbing Geo's hand, making him blush a scarlet red, and was walking a head making Geo have to keep up with her.

Later at school

"Good morning class today we have 5 new students…"


	2. New students, friends or foes

Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds

Chapter 2: new students, friends or foes

"Good morning class today we have 5 new students, our first new student is Ginji." said Mr. Shepherd.

"Hi my name is Ginji and I hope to have a lot of fun this year." said the boy with the scar on his head. He has really spiky hair that has the colors red and orange. His shirt has the same symbol as his scar with a black background, a pair of navy blue jeans, and a pair of black finger less gloves. Then his shoes are mostly red except the white diamond on the front of his shoe.

"Next we have Rosy." said Mr. Shepherd.

"Hello." Said the shy girl who was holding on to Ginji's arm. (A/N: Rosy is my character Ginji's girlfriend) She has straight pink hair that reaches her shoulders. Her shirt has a picture of a rose with a green background, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of the same gloves as Ginji. Her shoes are pink with white stripes.

"Here we have Flare."

"Hi I'm Flare and I'm not pyro." Said the boy with black hair and blue and red on the tips of the spikes of his hair, more spiky than Ginji's hair. He has a black shirt with flames on his sleeve ends, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of finger less gloves that look like there on fire. His shoes have flames on them too.

"Here we have Knuckles."

"Or how Sonic calls him a knucklehead." Ginji said whispering to Flare who laughed quietly

"Hi I'm Knuckles but, my friends call me Knucks." Said the boy with red hair that came down to his neck. He has a red shirt that has a green emerald, a pair of black sweat pants, and shoes that look like LEGOs could be staked on them.

"Last we have Amy."

"I'm glad she isn't 17 right?" Ginji asked Flare.

"Sonic would be going through hell with her in his class. Also, Shadow, Silver , and Blaze would be annoyed." Said Flare.

"Hi ya I'm Amy." Said the girl with rose color hair. Has the same look as in sonic x but, her boots are shoes.

"Anyway take your seats class and we will start with today's lesson."

After School Geo was on the EM wave road

"Geo watch out!" said Mega

Chaos Swords

Battle card! Sword. Predation

Megaman was able to block the attack but.

"It seems you're pretty good with using a sword but not good enough." Just as the mysterious EM human said this Geo's sword split in two.

"What but how?" said the confused Geo.

"Try using this card." As the EM being through it in to Mega's card slot.

Battle card! Predation!

All of a sudden a blade appeared in Geo's right hand. Then he started attacking the EM being.

After the battle

"I guess you are really good with that sword I guess you can see my human form Geo."

The EM being was surrounded by red and black then after showed a very familiar person.

"Wait your Ginji." Said Geo.

"Ya, also there is something I should tell you Dealer is coming back and this battle was a test to see if you were ready and you are."

"Thanks for the battle."

"I have one more question do you like Sonia?" Ginji said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh-why would you say that?" said Geo with a blush reader than Knuckles'' hair.

"Well first you blush around her when she holds your hand. Second you act different around her than your other friends. Trust me I know I have a girlfriend the girl that was holding on to my arm when we were being introduced, Rosy, and I acted the same way around her."

"Ok, I do like her. She helped me through when my dad was lost in space."

"Thanks for telling me. Anyway try and tell her. Ok."

"Ya thank Ginji see ya tomorrow."

Later geo meet up with Sonia after the fight and talk with Ginji.

"Hey Sonia do you want to meet me on the school roof to star gaze?"

"Sure Geo meet you there at 8:30 ok." Said an exited Sonia.

"Ok see ya there."

Ok this is where I'm going to stop but I will post another chapter soon anyway Happy Halloween.


	3. Jealously

Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds

Chapter 3: Jealously

Geo just asked Sonia to meet him up on the school roof. The time now is 8: 20 and Geo just got up on the roof of the school by the EM Road.

"Mega you can start running away now."

"Thanks Geo, Lyra would find me if I left as soon as she get here."

In flash of green light then Geo was left alone. (But not for long.) Then Geo started to stargaze.

10 mins later

"Where is Sonia?" said Geo with a concerned look on his face.

All of sudden Geo was blinded by 2 hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" said the person blinding Geo.

"Is it Sonia?" asked Geo.

"Yes." Said Sonia letting Geo see again then hugging Geo. This making Geo blush redder than crimson.

"S-so do you want to stargaze w-with m-me?" asked Geo.

"Sure I'd love to Geo." Answered Sonia with excitement in her voice.

They both sat down and leaned against the real wave tree. Then Sonia leaned her head on Geo's shoulder making Geo blush even redder than before.

"S-Sonia."

"Yes Geo?"

"There has been something I've wanted to tell you."

"What is it Geo?"

"Well… SONIA I LOVE YOU!"Said Geo while blushing a less red color than before

Sonia said nothing, and then she hugged geo as hard as she could making Geo's face redder then it has ever before.

"I love you too Geo."

"And Sonia will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Geo!"

Then the two kissed each other on the lips. Then all of a sudden fireworks went off above them.

"Well that went better than I thought." Said the teenager who set off the fireworks.

"Kind of reminds you of how we became a couple. Right Ginji?" said the teen that was holding Ginji's hand.

"It sure does Rosy." said Ginji who kissed Rosy on the cheek making her blush as red as Geo was earlier.

Somewhere on the wave road.

"She won't find me here." Said Mega.

"Hey Mega think fast." Said Lyra how hit Mega in the head with a sludge hammer. "Nobody gets away from me." She said dragging Mega back to Geo's Hunter.

The next day Geo and Sonia decided to walk to school together. When they got there Geo told Ginji, Flare, and Ginji's other three friends. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. They congratulated him and gave him a pat on the back. Also a certain little b***h over herd this conversation and ripped her notebook in half. Her eye turned all red and there was a dark aura that generated around her.

"SONIA YOU ARE DEAD." Said the girl as she stormed off leaving her two closest friends Bud and Zack with some very scared faces.

**Thanks for reading this only took me 2 hours to make and it was hard making the part on the roof secene so please don't judge me.**


	4. Dragon's Den

Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds

Chapter 4: Dragon's Den

A day later on EM wave road.

"Geo watch out!" said Mega.

Dragon Sword Slash

"Not again," said Geo. Battle card! Blaze edge! Predation.

Geo did survive this attack but, the electrical surge went straight through Geo's sword and shocked him.

"What the, it went straight through Blaze Edge!"

"Well guess you didn't learn with fight against my brother Ginji." Said the EM human that looked like a dragon but as a human.

"Your Ginji's brother?"

"Yes and I suggest you use murasame before I damage you any further."

"Fine!" Battle card! Murasame! Predation.

Then the same sword that Geo used to fight Ginji appeared the same way as before.

"Now come at me with everything you got."

After the battle.

"Ginji did say you were good by the way my name is Grey but my EM wave change name is Gray Stream Dragon and I guess Ginji forgot to tell you his EM wave change name right?" said the boy that looked like Ginji. He has gray hair. He has a black jacket on and a pair of navy blue jeans. His shoes are black with lighting symbols.

"Ya he didn't now that you mention it what is his EM wave change name?"

"His name is Chaos Shadows oh and be careful and avoided snakes at all cost today and protect your girlfriend and yes Ginji told me like I said I'm his 18 year old brother after all."

After Grey left or should I say teleported with chaos control.

"What do you think his warning meant Mega?"

"I don't know but you better hurry if you don't want to be later for Sonia's concert. She did give you a backstage pass right?"

"Ya she did come on let's hit the astro waves.

_Transcode Megaman_

"Come on let's head out Mega." Battle card! Jet Attack 3. Predation.

5 minutes later at the studio.

"We made it and with 10 minutes to spare."

"Hey kid run!"

"Why Mega?"

"Just run before she finds you."

"Who Sonia?"

"No you idiot its Luna she is here and I hope Bud and Zack can keep her calm if she sees you backstage with Sonia."

"Ya your right come on let's head in to the studio and met up with Sonia."

After sneaking past Luna and making it in to the studio Geo headed to the Real Wave Stage to meet Sonia.

"Hey Geo." Said Sonia while hugging Geo.

"Thanks for inviting me back here Sonia." Said Geo who was hugging Sonia back.

"No problem you are my boyfriend after all."

"Well I have to stay hidden back here I saw Luna here and she looked lick she was ready to beat something up."

"She won't be able to get back here without a backstage pass."

"Anyway the concerts going to start I'll be right by the entrance to the stage but I'll still be able to see you play ok."

"Ok Geo." Said Sonia. Then the two of them kissed before Sonia had to leave.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be here soon hope Grey's warning gives you a guess about next chapter. See Ya.**


	5. Snakes Mean Trouble

Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds

Chapter 5: Snakes Mean Trouble

At the end of the concert.

"Sonia you sounded amazing out there." Said Geo.

"Thanks Geo, hey do you want to go to Time Square with me?" asked Sonia.

"Sure Sonia let's head to the bus station."

"Ok come on."

The two head to the station but, they didn't notice that Luna saw them boarding the wave liner. So luna thought she would follow them to Time Square.

On the bus ride there Sonia fell asleep on Geo's shoulder making him blush a tomato red and then he put his arm around Sonia making Luna go ballistic and a dark aura surrounded and all of the passengers scoot away from her before she explodes all except for Geo who was falling asleep like Sonia.

"_Sonia I'm going to kill you." _Thought Luna.

When they were five minutes away from time square Geo woke up. He saw were they were and woke up Sonia.

"Hey Sonia were here."

"Come on lets go."

As soon as they got off the bus they saw two familiar people a head of them.

"Hey Ginji what's up?"

"Oh hi guys you remember Rosy right." Said Ginji.

"Ya how are you Rosy?" asked Sonia.

"I'm fine Sonia me and Ginji came out to go shopping and we didn't expect to see you here." Said Rosy.

"Hey Ginji I was wondering how long have you and Rosy been boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Geo.

"Well about a year and if it's been that long you know that's a great relationship."

Luna saw them and quickly ran away.

"I hate you Sonia."

_So you want to get rid of that girl you hate right?_

"Yes and who are you?"

_That's not important but I suggest you use this card to you use this card to get what you want._

Suddenly a card was swiped in to her hunter without Luna knowing.

"This power is just what I need to take care of Sonia." Then a flash of purple light covered luna and what came out was Queen Ophiuca.

But back to Geo and friends.

"There is this one place here I need to show you guys it's where my brother works." Said Ginji.

When they got there the store was called Star Stream Gears.

"What is this place?" asked Geo.

"It's the best place to go if you're looking for hover boards, air skates, and hover bikes."

"Hey Ginji." Said Grey coming behind Ginji and ruffling his hair. "So how is my little brother doing and these 2 must be your friend Geo and Sonia."

"Nice to meet you Grey." Said Sonia.

"Thanks for the battle earlier today Grey it was fun."

"Any time, oh ya Ginji you new models are here and my boss wanted me to give you them."

"Oh sweet, so Star dust, cosmic wave, shadows drive, and gravity wheel are finished."

"Yep, I sent them home, and here in your payment for making them."

Ginji was handed 500,000 zenny and then they headed out again.

Just as they were leaving there was screaming coming from the middle of Time Square.

"Come on something's happening" said Geo.

_Transcode Megaman_

_Transcode HarpNote_

_EM wave change Ginji on air_

_EM wave change Rosy on air_

"Let's hurry."

When they got to the middle of Time Square Geo and Sonia were in disbelief at what they were seeing.

"Queen Ophiuca!" said Geo and Sonia at the same time.

"Sonia you are dead, Gorgon eye."

"Sonia look out! Battle card! Murasame! Predation.

**This has been a fast story thanks for reading bye.**


	6. Soar! Star Rouge Ace!

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 6: Soar! Star Rouge Ace!

Geo ran right in front of Sonia and deflected the beam that Queen Ophiuca just fired.

"Sonia run now." Said Geo.

"No Geo I want to fight by you." Said Sonia.

"Fine, just be careful Sonia."

"I will Geo."

Now Queen Ophiuca was really pissed off and Ginji was the only one to notice she was about to attack the two again.

_Really thought I wouldn't have to use this technique just yet._ Thought Ginji. Battle card. Murasame. Chaos Predation. Just as Ginji said this he forced a red emerald into murasame's blade making it the blade change to a blue steel, the lower part became dark and with a faint black aura.

Dark oblivion. Ginji let out this attack and it nailed Queen Ophiuca making here be stopped by gravity.

Chaos Freeze

In an instant everything was frozen except for Ginji who allowed Geo to not be frozen too.

"Geo listen to me that card I gave you Murasame has more power than you know. Force it in your buster now there's not much time before you are attacked."

"Ok Ginji."

After Geo did what Ginji said he was enveloped in an aura. After the aura disappeared, Geo had a helmet that looked like a combination of rouge and Black ace's, his chest plate has the rouge and starforce symbol, his buster has formed a look like the Pegasus head from star break, then his legs have three spikes, and on his back he had Black Ace's wings with blue noise. After this time started to flow again and the same aura covered Geo when he changed in to this new form.

"Soar! Star Rouge Ace!"

Geo deflected the attack with just his bare hand.

"Here we go." Special Move Magician's Galaxy.

Geo held up a blue and black sphere and throw it at Queen Ophiuca making her frozen in place while surrounded by a black hole. Then Geo rush strait at the black hole with a blade that looked like lapance but was covered in the same noise as Geo's wings. This causing an explosion that defeated Queen Ophiuca and making her turn back into Luna but, she is knocked out. The noise card fell out of her hunter and disappeared

"Geo that was amazing!" said Sonia as she hugged Geo.

"Thanks Sonia." Said Geo.

"Hey guys come on we have to head back to echo ridge before Ms. Loony over there wakes up." Yelled Ginji.

"Coming." Said Both Geo and Sonia.

On the bus ride everyone in this group was tired so Rosy fell asleep on Ginji's shoulder and Sonia fell asleep on Geo's shoulder. When they got back Ginji brought up the idea for asleep over at his place and everyone said yes.

When they got there Ginji gave them the whole tour of his house from the pool on the top floor to the target range and lazer tag battle field. (A/N: Yes this is because of Ginji making all new Extreme Gear for the shop Grey works at.)

"Now guys there is one room we stay out of and that is my brother's room but, the whole house is open for the sleep over." Said Ginji.

"Ok, I'm going to hit the target range to shoot EM targets to get my accuracy up."

"Looks like me and Rosy will head to the pool." Said Sonia.

"I'm going to the target range to work on my Chaos Murasame." Said Ginji.

3 hours later Rosy said good night to Sonia before heading to Ginji's bedroom. Sonia started to head to the guest room that she and Geo have to share that night. When she got there Geo was all ready asleep so Sonia crawled in bed next to Geo and hugged him tightly and he woke up but didn't mind it and returned the hug back to Sonia.

The two fell asleep then and two EM beings noticed this and one said "I'll say it once and I'll say it again I don't understand humans."

"Shut up Omega-xis." Said Lyra as she hit him with an EM wave wrecking ball.

**Thanks for reading, also try and read my other story, **_**Sonic Talk Show.**_


	7. the lonely warrior isn't so lonely

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 7: the lonely warrior isn't so lonely

Next morning Geo woke up and nearly jumped out of bed.

"S-So-nia?" said Geo while blushing an intense red.

"Morning Geo." Said Sonia as she hugged Geo and making him blush even more.

"_BOOOOOM"_ this sound came from underneath the floor board.

"Sorry everyone I forgot to put up the sound proof walls in the garage so no need to panic but everything is safe come down if you want to see my project that I've been working on." Said Ginji over a intercom.

"Want to see it Sonia it sounds interesting?" Said Geo.

"Sure Geo I'd love to go see his project." Said Sonia as she grabbed his hand and started walking.

Later when they reached the basement garage.

"Hey over here in the hanger." Said an EM being that looks like a cross over between wolf and mega but his armor was black, red, and silver. His EM waves were red and he has the same scar on his armor like Ginji's. "I'm Shadow Chaos but everyone calls me Chaos."

"Nice to meet you my name is Geo and this is Sonia."

"Hi and Omega-xis it's been forever!" said Chaos while shaking Mega's hand.

"Chaos you haven't changed a bit." Said Mega.

"Anyway Mega me and Sonia are heading to the hanger." Said Geo.

On the roof of the School.

"So let's find him Lapance he should be here." Said the white hair boy that jumped on to Zack's house.

"…." Said the black EM being with black EM waves.

"Your right Lapance let's find him."

Back to Ginji's hanger

"Hey guys." Said Ginji who was covered in oil and grease. "Sorry for my messy look, my project is finally done."

Everyone looked at the Fighter Jet (Rosy was already there watching Ginji working on the project) that Ginji made.

"Hey Chaos time to test the final engine link."

After Ginji got in the plane was covered in red and black EM wave and after it showed a new frame and more weapons.

"Anyway this form is called Shadow jet."

"Cool. Everyone watch out!" yelled Geo.

Just as Geo said this everyone was transported to Ginji's front yard. Geo and Sonia dodged this attack and Ginji was able to block this attack with Chaos Murasame but Rosy was hit by this attack and was knocked out.

"Rosy!" yelled Ginji. Then Ginji started to be surrounded by a black aura. "You hurt Rosy now your dead!" Dark EM wave change Oblivion Shadows on air.

After the dark aura disappeared Ginji's EM form looked more black with the addition with Chaos' Head on Ginji's left arm with Chaos Murasame sticking out.

Total Oblivion.

This attack hit the one who sent this attack and after for some reason Ginji changed back.

"Crap it happened again."

"Sorry that attack was meant for Geo." said the same boy from earlier.

"Solo?" asked Geo.

"Sorry about hurting her over there Ginji, Geo lets fight now this time no one gets hurt."

I forgive you Solo I'm one who doesn't stay mad at other people that long."

"Ok Solo let's have some fun."

"Thanks Ginji and let's start this Geo."

_Transcode Megaman_

_Transcode Rouge_

After the fight

"So Solo where have you been because your fighting skills have improved." Said Geo.

"I've been traveling around the world."

"Well we were thinking of going to Grizzly Peaks for the rest of the weak end do you want to come?" asked Geo.

"Sure I haven't relaxed for a while."

"Ok we'll meet you there at 2:00 and Solo do you want to form a brother band with me and Ginji?" Asked Geo.

"Sure Geo."

"**Brother bands established"**

Later at the bus stop

"Come on my friend's dad is giving us the suite for free." Said Geo.

"OK!" Yelled everyone including Solo.

**Thanks for reading in this fic solo has droped the lonely act and has began to become more friendly.**

**If you could please read my other story. BYE!**


	8. Welcome to Grizzly Peaks

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 8: Welcome to Grizzly Peaks

**Hi fan fiction viewers it's me SuperGinji19, I haven't been able to update in a while because of school. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**(I forgot to tell who is on this trip. Geo, Sonia, Ginji, Rosy, Solo, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Flare, Tails, and Knuckles.)**

Front of Grizzly

"WOW" said everyone except Geo, Sonia, and Solo

"Hey everyone come on we have to check in with Mr. Grizzly to get into our rooms," said Geo.

As they were walking to the doors Ginji suddenly stopped and locked like he had seen something or someone.

"Hey Ginji are you coming or what?" yelled Sonic.

"I need to check something Sonic, tell the others I'll meet up with them later," said Ginji as he jumped on the one of the slopes to the top of the building.

Sonic just blew it off as if this happened before.

Inside

"Hey Sonic were is Ginji?" asked Rosy.

"Oh he said he saw something so he went to investigate," said Sonic.

"Ok thanks Sonic," said Rosy

Now back to Ginji

"I swear I saw them Chaos," said Ginji.

Then all of a sudden Ginji was hit with burst of wind.

"Hey Ginji how have you been," said a teenager about Ginji's age. He has short super spiky black hair. He has a black long sleaveshirt with a blue trident in the middle, a pair of ocean blue jeans, and white running shoes.

"We haven't seen you forever," said a boy the same age as the first boy. He has short spiky white hair. He has a gray t-shirt with a star in the middle, black running pants, and black running shoes.

"Pertryous and Solotis! You guys are here, too?" asked Ginji.

"Ya and we thought of staying here for the weekend then we have to go to school," said both of the two.

"Anyway let's head to my room and we can go see my other friends that are here with me."

At the room.

"Hey guys I'm back!" said Ginji.

"Hey Ginji and who are these two," said everyone but Flare, Shadow, and Solo.

"Pertryous and Solotis how have you two been?" asked Flare as he was starting a fire with his EM Being named Night fire.

"We have traveled all around but we thought to come back here it's been 2 months scene we came back," said Pertryous.

"We'll you can join our group if you want guys," said Ginji.

"That sounds like fun right Pertryous?" said Solotis.

"Ya it does," said Pertryous.

"We'll it's getting late and it's Saturday tomarrow so we have the day to ski and go snowboarding."

"Night!" said everyone.

The next day.

"Hey everyone," Said Ginji as they meet up at the ski lift.

After.

When they got to the top Geo noticed something Shadow forgot.

"Shadow where is your snow board?" asked Geo.

But Shadow ignored him as he ran towards the start of the hill and no one stopped him. When everyone looked he was hovering of the ground. He was pulling off tricks that were impressing everyone but Sonic and Solo.

"I can do better," said Sonic and Solo.

Later everyone was tired and went back to the room, everyone but Geo and Sonia who went to the top of the snow slopes to watch the sunset and star gaze.

"The sunset looks beautiful Geo," said Sonia.

"But not as beautiful as you Sonia," said Geo while he blushed.

"Thanks Geo." Said Sonia.

After that Geo and Sonia kissed.

"I love Geo." Said Sonia.

"I love you too Sonia," said Geo.

After an hour Sonia fell asleep on Geo's shoulder.

After Geo brought Sonia back to her room he went to his room.

The next day after everyone got ready they packed their bags and got on the bus back to echo ridge.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me about my new characters. If you could check out my other stories.**

**SuperGinji19**


	9. Meet the Dealer Empire

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 9: Meet the Dealer Empire

At the old Dealer base

"So Mr. King that noise card you used on that girl didn't work so what do have planed now," said a man that was hidden in the shadows.

We're going to the black hole server and find Sirius. After we find him will use this improved noise card that will improve his power. This was developed with help of your technology Doctor," said Mr. King.

As he said that a fat man walked out of the shadows.

But back at echo ridge

"Morning guys," said Geo.

"Morning Geo," said Sonia, Ginji, Rosy, Knucks, and Flare.

"Everyone take your seats we have three new students," said Mr. Sheppard

_I wonder who they are_ thought everyone in the class room

"First we have Pertryous and Solotis."

"Hello everyone," said Pertryous with a smile. "I'm Pertryous and this is my wizard Ventus Storm."

Ventus is an EM wave being that has tornados for armor and his EM waves are sky blue. He has a helmet that looks like a shark's face.

"Hi I'm Solotis and my wizard is Pyros Tornado," said Solotis.

Pyros is an EM wave being that has fire for EM waves and his armor is a dark gray. His helmet looks like a mix of a hawk and wolf.

"Then our last new student is Solo," said Mr. Sheppard.

"!" was most of Geo class mates' expression.

"Hi," said Solo in a nervous tone. He was afraid someone was going to yell at him because of his past.

"Anyway class let's start class now."

After school Geo and Ginji were attacked by an unknown enemy and are facing him now.

(I started using EM wave change change names when needed.)

Battle card! Break saber X! Predation.

After Megaman said this a red sword with green energy around it appeared on his left arm.

Battle card! Murasame! Chaos Predation.

Then Ginji's Chaos Murasame appeared in his right hand.

"Let's go!" yelled the both of them.

Gaia Sword Slash

Chaos Shadows attacked the being at speed faster that light itself. Then he slashed at the being sending him strait at Megaman who slashed the being with Break saber X. Then the two finished him off with one last blow.

Chaos Freezing Disruptor/ Elemental Cyclone

After they noticed that after the being was deleted a message flew into Ginji's hand.

_To Geo and Ginji_

_Dealer is back now but as the Dealer Empire, oh and you might want to go to Dream Island to get back Harpnote and Rosy Blade before they are deleted. Don't tell anyone in your team only you two can come and rescue them._

_From King and the Doctor._

"Ok first he attacks earth with Meteor G and now he kidnaps my and your girlfriend. King is a dead man," said an angry Geo.

"Ya but this has happened to me before but, we have to get to Dream Island as fast as we can," said Ginji but a little more calm.

"Come on let head out!" yelled Geo

_Transcode Megaman_

_Trancode Chaos Shadows_

In about a minute they reached the part of Dream Island where Sonia and Rosy were.

"Sonia!" yelled Megaman

"Rosy!" yelled Chaos Shadows

But as the girls were about to speak they were shocked by Sirius.

"Sirius?" said Megaman.

But Chaos Shadows was not doing so good because he was covered by a black aura but this time was different then the last time.

"So Sirius you working for the Dealer empire now. Geo told me that you never team up with anyone, so why start now? That's because you're not "That" Sirius!" yelled Chaos Shadows.

"So you figured it out," said Sirius in a cold voice.

"It's as simple as the fact your EM waves are different, there contaminated with noise," said Chaos Shadows.

"That's right I'm Crimson Sirius," he said as his armor flooded with crimson.

"We won't give up right Geo?" said Chaos Shadows.

"That's right Ginji," said Megaman.

_Soar! Star Rouge Ace!_

_Darkcode Oblivion Shadows_

"This time I'm not going to lose control," said Oblivion Shadows in Ginji's normal sounding voice.

"We will defeat you Sirius," said SRA Megaman.

Back at Dealer base.

"So the battle should be starting now Doctor," said King.

Let's hope Crimson Sirius can defeat unlike the last two enemies we've sent," said the Doctor.

"Ya this should get interesting," said King.

**I'll probably update this week end or next weekend, please review. See ya !**

**SuperGinji19 **


	10. We Won't Give Up!

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different World

Chapter 10: We Won't Give Up!

On Dream Island

"Let's go," yelled Oblivion Shadows

Magician's Galaxy

(Before I continue here are Crimson Sirius' abilities)

(**Super Armor:**

**Status Guard:**

**Crimson Barrier:**

**Format Laser:**

**Wing Assault:**

**Wing Formation:**

**Crimson Blazer:**

Now back to the fight

Crimson Barrier

Magician's Galaxy was blocked but.

Oblivion End

Oblivion Shadows drove this move into Sirius' chest plate making Sirius covered in a pure black orb.

"You're finished," said Oblivion Shadows as the Orb exploded.

"That should be his… WHAT," said Oblivion Shadows as Sirius came out but with cracked armor.

"Well that was impressive but that just cracked my armor, sure you have more power Oblivion Shadows," said Crimson Sirius.

"Well I do have the next level of this form but, I've been forbidden to use that form unless it's is completely necessary, plus you're not worth it," said Oblivion Shadows. "But, I didn't say anything about this form!"

Then Oblivion Shadows changed back to Chaos Shadows. After he was covered in a gold and black aura.

"Now see what happens when Light and Dark work together," said Chaos Shadows.

_DawnCode Twilight Shadows_

After Ginji had the same armor as Oblivion Shadows but his helmet disappeared and was replaced with what looked like a Visualizer. His armor on his arms he goes straight from his wrist to his elbow with spikes that are as long as the half of the rest of his arm. Then his chest plate disappeared and was replaced with a sheath on his back that is holding Chaos Murasame.

(Twilight Shadows Moves)

**Chaos Freeze**

**Chaos Control**

**Super Gaia Slash**

**Dark Cyclone**

**Twilight Swords**

**TFB Moves: Oblivion End, Lightning Disruptor, Twilight Tornado**

"Geo use this on Murasame," said Twilight Shadows as he threw a card to SRA Megaman.

"Got it," said SRA Megaman as he looked at the card. "Ginji this is the All Element card!"

"Just use it now!" yelled Twilight Shadows.

(All Element is a card that Ginji has been testing on Murasame to unlock a different form, it's almost complete.)

Fusion card! All Element! Link Predation!

As the card was used Geo's Murasame was enveloped in a red, blue, yellow, and green aura. After Murasame was four different colors.

Element Break/Twilight Tornado

As Ginji spun around creating a black, white, and gray tornado. Then Geo jumped in to the tornado, after the tornado was became a surrounded by a multi color ring.

Combo Move: Element Ring Tornado

Then Crimson Sirius was being thrown and slashed inside the tornado.

After the battle Sirius changed back to normal and was instantly teleported back to the Black Hole Server. Then Megaman and Chaos Shadows changed back to Geo and Ginji.

"Sonia!" said Geo as he ran over to Sonia.

"G-Geo?" said Sonia in a weak voice because of the shock from Sirius.

"I glad you're ok Sonia," said Geo as he hugged Sonia.

"Thanks for saving me Geo," said Sonia as she hugged Geo back.

"Rosy are you ok?" asked Ginji as he was helping up Rosy.

"I'm ok Ginji thanks for helping me Ginji," said Rosy.

"Come on let's head to the bus station," said Geo.

"Ya let's go home," said Ginji.

At the Dealer Empire Base

"Sirius failed!" yelled King as he slammed his fist down on the steel table. The sound of shattering bones could be heard threw out the entire base. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Holy Sh*T That F*cking Hurts!"

The doctor could not help but laugh at King because of what happened.

But back to the bus stop.

"Come on guys the bus is here," said Geo.

On the bus ride everyone fell asleep because of Crimson Sirius. When they got back to echo ridge everyone decided to hang out at Ginji's again. This time everyone decided to go to the pool. Ginji was swimming laps, Rosy was diving off the diving board, Geo was just floating in the water and trying to relax, and Sonia was diving with Rosy. Geo was so relaxed he fell asleep and floated right under the high dive which Sonia dived off of and she landed on Geo, waking him up and knocking the wind out of him.

"GEO are you ok?" asked Sonia.

"Ya I'm fine sorry for falling asleep and floating under the diving board," said Geo as he got his breath back.

"It's ok," said Sonia.

"Why don't you start over and I can watch from the side of the pool," said Geo.

"Ok Geo," she said to Geo then kissing him on the cheek and making Geo blush a dark shade of red.

After they were done swimming everyone noticed it was getting late so they decided to spend the night again. Everyone got the same rooms as last time.

The next morrning

Sonia woke up and noticed Geo wasn't in the room. Then she heard slashing coming from the training room that was next to the guest room. She decided to investigate but when she got there she saw Ginji and Rosy looking into the room.

"Hey Ginji and Rosy is Geo in there?" asked Sonia.

"Oh hi Sonia, Geo is in there with Solo training," said Ginji.

In the training room

Rouge Break!

Element Slash!

"Well Geo you and that sword are just like me and Lapance we're used to fighting with them," said Rouge as he changed back to Solo.

"You are pretty good at fighting to Solo want to call this fight a draw?" asked Megaman as he changed back to Geo.

"Sure Geo let's get out of here," said Solo.

Later everyone was still a little sore from yesterday and it is Saturday. So they called up Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Flare, Pertryous, Solotis, and Tails which Geo and Sonia just found out who Tails is.

So Geo went to his house to get his stuff, so did Sonia and Rosy. Then everyone meet up at the bus stop for Alohaha.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Geo

"Wait where is Ginji?" said everyone but Sonia, Rosy, Geo, Solo, and Shadow.

"Right here," said Ginji as he appeared behind everyone scaring them except for Shadow and Solo.

"Well now that everyone is here let's head out," said Sonic trying to speed up things.

"Ok Sonic let's go the bus just got here," pointed out Silver as he was trying to read his book while practicing his Physic powers by making his book float while reading without having to touch the book.

"Next stop Alohaha!" yelled Tails as he ran into the bus. Then everyone fallowed after him.

**Well I did say that I would try and updat this week and I did. Please leave a review and read my other two stories.**

**SuperGinji19**


	11. A Trip to Mobius

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 11: A Trip to Mobius

Dealer Empire

"So there heading to Alohaha. Do you want to ruin this trip Doctor?" asked King.

"I thought you would never ask King," said the Doctor as he headed to his newest invention.

At Alohaha

"Last one to the beach is a rotten chilidog!" yelled Sonic.

"I thought it was rotten egg?" said Geo trying to keep up.

"Well chilidogs are Sonic's favorite food so why not say that," said Tails as he was running a head of Geo.

When they got to the beach the boys and girls split up to change in to their swim suits.

Geo and Sonia spent most of the time together, Tails, Pertryous, Solotis, Knuckles, and Flare were surfing, Solo was minding to himself, Sonic and Shadow were fighting each other with their practice swords, Silver was still practicing his physic, Blaze, Amy, and Rosy were checking out the other parts OF Alohaha, and Ginji was sleeping on a hammock he brought.

(I forgot to put in Amy last chapter, Sorry)

After 2 hours a big explosion hit the beach and a fat man on what looks like a robot wolf that was 20 feet tall appeared out of the smoke.

"Eggman!" yelled Sonic and Shadow.

"So he is here to," said Knuckles who seemed very angry to see Eggman.

"Aw Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles it's so good to "see" you but this reunion will be short," said Eggman as he took out a blaster and shot Sonic, Shadow, Ginji, Solo, Geo, and Sonia. But instead of their bodies being left there they were transported when the laser hit them.

"Where did they go?" said Knuckles. "Eggman where did they go?"

Knuckles ran up to Eggman and was about to punch him but Eggman was transported back to the Dealer Empire Base.

But to Sonic, Shadow, Ginji, Solo, Geo, and Sonia

"Where are we?" asked Geo as he looked around.

"Well were in Green hill zone on Mobius." Said Sonic who looked like what he does on Mobius.

"Uh Sonic, Shadow, and Ginji why are you guys a hedgehog?" asked Geo, Sonia, and Solo.

"Oh sorry this is what we look like on Mobius. Oh I need to get something and hold on to something," said Sonic as he ran faster than light and back with a door sized mirror.

(See my profile picture to see Ginji's hedgehog form.)

Geo changed into a sky blue colored HedgeWolf, He is still wearing his Visulizers, normal cloths and star pendant. But his hands were covered by gloves that had another star pendent, his Hunter-VG became his Murasame blade and he had a sheath and was on his back, he still could check his battle cards with it.

Solo changed into a white colored hedgehog, He still has his normal cloths. But he has one black glove and his Hunter-VG turned into a silver gauntlet.

Sonia changed into a pink colored cat, she still has her normal cloths on. Her Hunter-VG became part of her guitar.

"Ok I need an explanation on what's going on here," said Geo.

"Well I'll explain everything to you guys at Angel Island," said Ginji.

"But scene you and Solo are like this you can also run as fast as me, Shadow, and Ginji when were on Mobius or the EM wave world," said Sonic.

"Sonic less talking and start running or I'm going to beat you there!" yelled Shadow as he was speeding ahead of Sonic.

"Oh no you won't beat me Shadow," said Sonic as he was running so fast flames appeared were he ran.

"_Sigh _I'll meet you guys there I'm not going to listen to those 2 on the way there," said Geo as he held up a red Chaos Emerald.

_Chaos Control_

Ginji disappeared in a flash of red light leaving Solo, Geo, and Sonia in the middle of Green Hill.

Well they did say we were as fast as them right?" asked Solo as he started to run but he suddenly speed up as fast as Sonic. "This is amazing!" laughed Solo.

"Hang on Sonia," said Geo as he took Sonia's hand and started to run as fast as Solo was. "Now I why Sonic is always in a hurry, are you ok Sonia?" said Geo as he noticed Sonia's arms around his neck.

"I'm ok Geo," as she held on tighter to Geo.

When they got there like Ginji said he explained what is going on. He said that Mobius and Earth are connected so that's why they were sent to Mobius. The only way to get back is help from Ginji's Chaos Emerald and red Hyper Emerald, Sonic's blue Chaos Emerald, and Shadow's gray Chaos Emerald.

But Geo was handed the green Chaos Emerald, Sonia was handed the purple Chaos Emerald, and Solo was handed the sky blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic also said that now they have each have one of the seven emeralds they will be able to unlock a new form for their EM wave change. They also said that silver has the gold colored emerald and they have the now can use chaos control.

"Ready everyone? Ginji If you would," said Sonic

_Dimensional Chaos Control_

Then the six of them were enveloped in a red bright light.

But back to Alohaha

Everyone else was trying to defeat the robot wolf that Eggman had left. Knuckles was on the robot trying to punch the robot but he wasn't leaving a scratch, Flare was helping him out along with Pertryous and Solotis who were trying to but they had the same results. But the robot just hurled them off and making them land flat on the sand.

"Where are they?" said Flare.

"You talking about us?" said Sonic as he showed up in front of Flare.

"You took your time," said Flare as he fainted.

"Come on guys we have to finish this," said Ginji.

_Dawn code Twilight Chaos_

_ChaosCode Sonic The Hedgehog_

_ChaosCode Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Soar! Star Rouge Ace!_

_Transcode Rouge_

"Ready Sonic?" asked Shadow

"You know it," said Sonic

_Light Dash Attack_

Sonic and Shadow were crashing and bashing into the Robot for a distraction while

_Element Break/Rouge Break/Twilight Tornado_

This combo was strong enough to finish of the robot because Sonic and Shadow both had put a number on it.

After

Everyone went back to what they were doing but, Ginji was with Rosy most of the time, Solo was out surfing, Blaze was hanging out with Silver, Amy was chasing Sonic who was acting like this was normal, and shadow was minding to himself. Later everyone went to the hotel that Ginji had paid for. But Geo went to the back to the beach to star gaze. When he was star gazing Sonia Appeared out of nowhere and tackled Geo making him blush. Geo asked if she wanted to star gaze with him and Sonia said yes.

The next day

Everyone went back to the beach before they had to leave Alohaha. They all were very tired on the way back and most of them fell asleep on the ride back.

**Thanks for reading. I've had a lot of spare time this week and I thought about updating my story. Please Review.**

**SuperGinji19**


	12. The Chaos Within

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 12: The Chaos Within

A month after the accident in Alohaha, Geo, Sonia, and Solo have been able to master chaos control.

"Geo this is the last test with Chaos Control you have to reach the markers I've set up in Time Square, AKAMEN, Wazzap, and Green Hill. So far your record is 2 minutes. So try Dimensional Chaos Control!" yelled Ginji.

"OK!" said Megaman. _Chaos Control_

30 seconds later

"Geo that was your best time yet," said Ginji.

"Thanks Ginji," said Megaman. Then he was covered in a multi-color aura.

_Chaoscode Chaotic Megman_

Megman's armor changed into a sky blue color and his arms had 3 additional spikes on his arm and his chest plate disappeared and was replaced with a sheath holding Murasame, his helmet spiked back and looks like his Mobius form.

"What the?" said C Megaman.

"Geo you finally did it!" said Ginji.

"So this is what you were talking about," said C Megaman

"Hey guys can you explain what happened?" asked Rogue because his armor changed to a white color and he had his gauntlet from Mobius. "I was practicing my Chaos Control and then I was able to use Chaos Spear, then I yelled out Chaoscode Chaotic Rogue."

(I have been mixing up Rogue with Rouge sorry)

"Looks like you've been able to unlock that, too," said Ginji.

"Ya it seems," said C Rogue.

After.

"Anyone feel like the Dealer Empire is starting to get annoying," said Geo.

"Ya last week I was attacked by Crimson Apollo," said Ginji.

"I've been attacked by a 10 foot Army helicopter and tank at the same time," said Solo.

"Well I've found out where they are and I've been there before," said Geo.

"My guess is dealer base which is through the noise waves," said Solo.

"Yep," said Geo.

"Well we have a week before we invade and stop them forever," said Ginji.

"Hope you're not leaving without telling us Geo and Ginji," said Rosy and Sonia who just entered the room.

"N-no w-we wouldn't do that," said Geo and Ginji sheepishly.

Solo couldn't help but chuckle at this scene.

"Well just come back safe Geo ok," said Sonia as she kissed Geo.

"Ok Sonia," said Geo as he blushed.

"Same for you Ginji get back here safely," said Rosy as she hugged Ginji.

"I will Rosy," said Geo as he hugged Rosy back.

"Well I'm going to my room," said Solo (Ginji offered Solo a room in his house last month.).

"Well I'm going to Mobius," said Ginji.

"Don't forget me Ginji," said Rosy.

"I wouldn't forget you Rosy," said Ginji as he grabbed Rosy's hand.

_Dimensional Chaos Control_

"Want to go to the Astro waves Sonia?" asked Geo.

"Sure Geo," said Sonia.

_Transcode Megaman_

_Transcode HarpNote_

A week later

The gang was at the noise wave entrance.

"Ready guys?" asked Solo, Ginji, and Geo

"Ya we are," said Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Grey, Flare, Tails, Knuckles, Solotis, Pertryous, and Zero (before I continue Grey asked his friend Zero to come, not the zero from Megaman Z, Zero has short spiky teal colored hair, his T-shirt has a big Z on it with a black backround, a pair of red shorts, his shoes have a sword insignia on them.)

"Ok Team One is with me, Solotis, Pertryous, and Flare," said Geo.

"Then Team 2 is me, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles," said Solo.

"Then that leaves Silver, Grey, and Zero with me," said Ginji.

"Before we start we need to change our teams and purposes, how about _Team StarHeroes_ and the purposes is End Dealer Empire Forever," said Sonic.

"Agreed!" yelled everyone.

"Let's go," yelled everyone

_Transcode Megaman_

_Transcode Rogue_

_Transcode Chaos Shadows_

_Chaoscode Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Chaoscode Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Chaoscode Silver the Hedgehog_

_Transcode Gray Stream Dragon_

_Transcode Fire Knight_

_Chaoscode Tails "Miles" Prower_

_Chaoscode Knuckles the Equidna_

_Transcode Ventes Sea_

_Transcode Pyros Flyer_

_Transcode Zero X_

"Dealer Empire won't know what hit them," said Geo.

Everyone rushed straight through the noise wave like it was nothing. Next thing they know there at the entrance of Dealer Empire.

"Well they haven't changed this much," pointed out Megaman.

"This will be the end of these guys lets go," said Sonic.

**Well that's for now I'm kind of in a mini Writers block. Please review and read my other storys.**


	13. Dealer Empires End

Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds

Chapter 13: Dealer Empires End

In the noise wave

(A/M: I'm restating the teams again. Team 1: Geo, Solotis, Pertryous, and Flare. Team 2: Solo, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles. Team 3: Ginji, Silver, Grey, and Zero.)

"It's just beyond this corner guys," said Megaman.

"Hold up," said Fire Knight.

"What," said Ventus Sea and Pyros Flyer.

"That," pointed out F Knight as everyone noticed the noise wizards and Mega copies.

"WHAT there are still more of those fake me's let's go buck wild on those fakes," yelled Mega.

As they approached the army mega materialized and started slashing the copies.

"Mega what are you doing?" said Megaman.

"Getting rid of these fakes once and for all," said mega as he deleted 10 copies in one slash.

"Ok, we'll take the noise wizards …. Where did they go?" said Megaman.

"Oh sorry me and Pertryous took care of them while you were talking to Mega," said P flyer.

"Come on we have to get to Dealer Empire's base and meet up at the rondevu (meeting) point.

Now to team 2

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Rogue as he was being attacked by a giant robot. "What's with me and machines?"

"Hold the Egg Dragon still for a few more seconds," said Tail who was on top of the robot trying to sabotage it.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" yelled Rogue.

"Let's finish this," said Sonic.

_Team move: Atom burst._

Sonic and Shadow were spinning around Knuckle's fist making a atom ball appear in front of his fist.

"Impact!" yelled Knuckles as he hit the robot on the head.

_Rogue Break_

Rogue finished the robot by splitting it in half.

"Piece of junk who ever made this is a complete idiot by giving it's weak spot away," said Rouge.

Somewhere in Dealer Empire base.

"AAAACCCCHHHHOOOOO! Was someone talking about me?" said Eggman.

Now to Team 3.

"Man we're already here and not a foe insight, this must give Seth and Neutron a run for their money," laughed Ginji.

"Please don't bring up those two," said Grey.

"Anyway where is everyone?" said Grey.

"I don't see anything maybe they had trouble on their way here," said Zero.

Silver said nothing because he was meditating and practicing his physic powers for the final battle.

About 30 minutes later

"Finally we can take them down once and for all!" yelled Sonic.

"Maybe we should all use are most powerful forms for the next battle," suggested Shadow.

"Great idea," said Chaos Shadows.

_Dawncode Twilight Shadows_

_Chaoscode Chaotic Megaman_

_Chaoscode Chaotic Rogue_

_Emeraldcode SuperSonic_

_Emeraldcode SuperShadow_

_Emeraldcode SuperSilver_

_Chaoscode Chaotic Dragoon_

_Chaoscode Chaos Knight_

_Cybercode Cyber ZX_

"Let's go!" yelled S Sonic

In the base

"Well looks like you made it," said King and Eggman

"Why don't you give up now Eggman before I embarrass you again Egghead,"

"NEVER!" shouted Eggman as he hit a button on the conrol panel sending out a EM wave being that was a mix of Andromeda, Le Mu, and Crimson Dragon combined. "Meet Crimson Mu Andromeda,"

"Well what a piece of jun….." as Knuckles was about to finish his sentence CMA slashed him, Cyber ZX, Silver, V Sea, F Knight, P Flyer, C Dragoon, and tails canceling out the wave change and knocking them out.

Then Ginji, Solo, Geo, Sonic, and Shadow was enveloped in a pure dark aura. "That's it I'm tired of my friends getting hurt," yelled T Shadows.

_Oblivioncode Dimension Shadows_

_Darkcode Dark Megaman_

_Darkcode Dark Rogue_

_Darkcode Dark sonic_

_Darkcode Dark Shadow_

(Dimension shadows' Visor became more of a mask look, his twilight armor became jet black.)

_**Worlds End**_

Ginji unleashed this attack which froze CMA in place.

"Now everyone," said D Rogue.

_**Dark spear**_

_**Dark sonic wind**_

_**Dark break**_

_**Dark Blazer**_

_**Oblivion Burst**_

After this barrage of attacks CMA exploded sending King and Eggman out of dealer base (like in pokemon with team rocket). Then the five of them changed back and then blacked out.

The next thing the five of them know waking up in the hospital. They have been knocked out for 10 days!

"What happened the first thing I know I yelled out Oblivioncode after everything is a blank," said Ginji.

"Ya except we yelled out Darkcode," said the other 4.

After the conversation about what happened there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled all five of them.

"Hey guys" said everyone.

"Hi everyone," said Sonic and Solo.

Both Ginji and Geo were looking around the room.

_Where is Rosy_, thought Ginji

_Sonia isn't here_, thought Geo. "Hey guys where is Sonia?"

"Sonia is at Vista point right now and Rosy is on the roof of your house Ginji, we haven't told them you guys are a wake now." Said Silver who had a cast around his left arm and holding Blaze's hand.

"Thanks," said Ginji and Geo as they got out of the beds.

_Chaos control_

Geo was walking up to Vista Point and saw Sonia there sitting but the same tree where Geo confessed that he loved Sonia.

Then Sonia turned around and saw Geo.

"Geo!" yelled Sonia as she ran up to Geo and tackled him.

"I'm back Sonia," as he said this the two kissed each other.

At Ginji's house.

Ginji was searching for Rosy on his roof.

"Where is Rosy?" said Ginji. "Maybe she'll be back," said Ginji as he was about to sit down.

Then Ginji was being hugged by Rosy. "Welcome back Ginji," said Rosy.

"I missed you Rosy," said Ginji as he kissed Rosy.

From that day on Sonic and Ginji's friends decided to stay on earth but did take visits to Mobius once and a while. They were also made members of team Starforce. Ginji and Grey were challenged by Seth and Neutron once and a while and Ginji and Grey never lost. Everything was perfect but everyone knew something was going to happen again this time they were ready.

**Well that's the end of my story I'm thinking of making the next story that goes with this the title so far is Megaman StarForce: Heroes From Different Worlds: Dawn of the Biometal, this story still takes place on earth but Vent, Alie, Grey (not my OC), and Ashe show up in echo ridge.**

**Please leave a review and check out my other 3 storys, See Ya.**

**-SuperGinji19 **


End file.
